1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source with stability and a light source apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus that includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel displays an image using light from a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to transmit light through the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light source generating light to display an image on the LCD panel. The light source can be, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), or a light emitting diode (LED).
The backlight assembly is typically classified as either a direct-illumination type backlight assembly or an edge-illumination type backlight assembly, according to the position of the light source with respect to a light guide plate. The direct-illumination type backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources disposed under the LCD panel to illuminate an entire surface of the LCD panel. In contrast, the edge-illumination type backlight assembly employs light sources disposed along the sides of a light guide plate, e.g., under edges of the LCD panel. Light is provided to the LCD panel through the light guide plate.
The light source employed in the edge-illumination type backlight assembly typically receives a driving voltage and driving signals provided from a light source driving circuit through a lamp wire. During assembly, it is possible for a sheath of the lamp wire to be peeled off, allowing the lamp wire to make contact with the driving circuit, thus causing a short circuit that can direct overcurrents into the driving circuit, damaging its various elements.